True Feeling
by Blue NaNadia
Summary: Apa jawaban Naruto bisa memuaskan hati sang kepala keluarga Hyuuga? Apa Hiashi akan marah ketika tahu sang anak berhubungan dengan Naruto? / Warning (!): OOC, sifat berubah-ubah secara drastis (?), humor garing nyempil, dan lain-lain
1. Chapter 1: 'Mendokusai' Things 1

**True Feeling © Blue NaNadia**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: NaruHina**

**Genre: Romance, a lil bit Comedy**

**Warning: Sangat OOC, Typo(s), Aneh, GaJe, dan warning-warning lainnya**

**Summary: Naruto dan Hinata menjadi saling membenci karena hal sepele, tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, kira-kira bisakah perasaan benci mereka berubah?**

.

.

.

**~'*'~**

**~ True Feeling ~**

**~'*'~**

.

.

.

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

"Sasuke, tukar tempat dengan Hinata! Sekarang!" Perintah Kurenai-sensei, wali kelas mereka.

"Nani?!" Tanya Hinata dalam hati.

Hinata segera pindah ketempat Sasuke sebelumnya duduk, tepatnya disebelah laki-laki berambut kuning bernama Namikaze Naruto.

Hinata menatap Naruto sinis, sedang Naruto membalasnya dengan melayangkan sebuah deathglare yang ia punyai pada Hinata, deathglare itu berhasil membuat Hinata tak jadi mengomel.

"Kalian jangan berpindah tempat sampai hari kelulusan nanti! Baiklah kita teruskan pelajaran kita..." Kata Kurenai-sensei.

Sementara itu di bangku yang diduduki Naruto dan Hinata, telah terjadi perang deathglare, lalu perang di secarik kertas.

_N: "Heh, indigo, lebih baik kau segera pergi dari sini."_

_H: "Kau sendiri saja! Aku tak mau kena marah Kurenai-sensei!"_

_N: "Kau saja! Kembalilah ke tempatmu sana!"_

_H: "Tidak! Ini semua kan gara-gara kau! Jadi kau yang harus tanggung jawab!"_

_N: "Tidak mau!"_

_H: "Kalau tidak mau lebih baik jangan protes!"_

Perang mereka berganti lagi dengan perang adu deathglare terbaik (?) Hingga akhirnya,

KRIIIIIINGGGG...

Bunyi bel istirahat...

Naruto dan Hinata segera mengemasi barang-barang mereka. Tapi anehnya, keduanya tak berpindah tempat juga. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang pergi kekantin. Keduanya memang lebih suka berdiam diri di dalam kelas.

Naruto dan Hinata kelihatan lucu, karena keduanya sama-sama menyilangkan tangan mereka didepan dada.

"INI SEMUA GARA-GARA KAU!" Teriak keduanya bersamaan.

"Eh?" Lagi-lagi mereka mengatakan hal yang sama bersamaan.

"BERHENTI MENIRUKU!" Teriak mereka berdua lagi.

Karena kesal, keduanya kembali menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Mereka kini sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

Dalam hati Naruto:

_ Benar-benar menjengkelkan! Dia membuatku naik darah saja. Sudah duduk di sebelahku, dia meniruku pula. Menyebalkan, menyebalkan, menyebalkan! Kalau tahu hal ini akan terjadi, aku tak mungkin bertengkar dengan Sasuke gara-gara masalah sepele, yaitu, siapa yang sebenarnya telah mematahkan pensil miliknya. Benar-benar sepele bukan?_

Dalam hati Hinata:

_ Menyebalkan! Menyebalkan! Benar-benar menyebalkan! Gara-gara bocah kuning tak tahu diri ini, aku jadi duduk dengannya. Dia benar-benar tak tahu diri, sudah jelaskan siapa yang salah, tapi dia tak mau mengakuinya, dia malah menyalahkanku! Menyebalkan!_

Cukup lama mereka diam. Suasana kelas sangatlah hening, karena hanya mereka yang masih ada di kelas. Naruto yang bosan akhirnya melirik kearah Hinata, tapi saat Hinata menoleh kearahnya, dia malah berbalik. Hal itu terjadi lagi, kini sebaliknya, Hinata melirik Naruto, tapi saat Naruto menoleh kearahnya, dia malah memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kenapa melirikku? Kau tertarik padaku ya?" Tanya Naruto angkuh.

"Nani?! Tertarik padamu? Percaya diri sekali kau! Asal kau tahu saja ya, kau ini bukan tipe-ku!" Kata Hinata tak kalah angkuh.

"Aku juga! Aku benar-benar membenci tipe gadis sepertimu indigo!, gadis super cerewet!" Balas Naruto.

"Apa kau bilang?! Cerewet?! Kau itu yang cerewet, kuning!"

"Aku punya nama!"

"Aku juga punya! Jadi jangan panggil aku indigo!"

"Salah sendiri!"

"Selalu saja aku yang disalahkan!" Kata Hinata sambil memukul meja, sampai-sampai ada barang yang berjatuhan, tapi beberapa saat kemudian Hinata malah meringis kesakitan.

"Ittai..." Rintih Hinata pelan.

"Rasakan itu!"

"Ini benar-benar sakit tahu!"

"Lalu? Apa peduli ku?"

Hinata hanya mampu mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil bergumam tak jelas. Naruto sebenarnya ingin sekali tertawa, tapi ditahannya.

Lagi-lagi suasana hening, cukup lama mereka diam saja, hingga akhirnya terdengar bunyi bel tanda waktu istirahat telah habis. Keduanya menghela nafas bersamaan. Setelah itu keduanya saling tatap. Seperti biasa, mereka adu deathglare terbaik. Kini Hinata tak terlalu takut pada pemilik deathglare terbaik di kelasnya tersebut. Dia sudah kebal dengan deathglare pemuda Namikaze itu.

"Berhentilah meniruku!" Teriak Naruto. Kali ini mereka tak mengatakan sesuatu bersamaan.

"Kau yang berhenti!" Balas Hinata.

"Hey, hey, ada apa ini?" Tanya seorang pemuda berambut coklat acak-acakan dengan tatto segitiga terbalik bewarna merah di pipinya.

"Diam kau!" Kata Naruto dan Hinata bersamaan. Lagi-lagi penyakit berbicara bersama (?) itu kambuh.

"Wah! Kompak sekali kalian!" Kata Ino yang kebetulan duduk di bangku belakang Naruto dan Hinata.

"TIDAK! KAMI TIDAK KOMPAK!" Teriak Naruto dan Hinata bersamaan lagi.

"Tuh kan, kalian kompak! Wah pasangan yang serasi!" Ucap Sakura ikut-ikutan juga.

Naruto dan Hinata saling tatap.

_'Pasangan yang serasi? Yang benar saja!'_ Batin Naruto.

_'Pasangan yang serasi? Dia pasti bercanda!'_ Batin Hinata.

Keduanya berbalik menghadap kedepan, yang sebelumnya saling tatap dengan pandangan mengejek.

.

.

.

Akhirnya jam pelajaran terakhir selesai juga. Naruto segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari area sekolah. Seperti biasa, Naruto selalu keluar dari sekolah paling akhir karena dia harus pergi ke perpustakaan. Dia selalu pergi ke perpustakaan untuk membaca atau mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya. Tanpa ia sadari ternyata ada yang belum pulang juga.

Saat Naruto berjalan di koridor, tiba-tiba hujan turun sangat deras. Naruto menggerutu sebal. Kalau tahu akan turun hujan dia pasti akan pulang lebih awal atau dia membawa payung, tapi nasi telah menjadi bubur, Naruto hanya bisa berdiri memandangi air yang terus saja turun dari langit.

"Mau pulang bersamaku?" Naruto tersentak kaget saat mendengar suara tawaran itu. Suara yang amat ia kenal. Hinata.

"Mau pulang denganku tidak?" Tanya Hinata lagi.

"Tidak perlu." Jawab Naruto dingin.

"Sudahlah, ayo pulang denganku, rumah kita kan berdekatan." Kata Hinata. Lebih tepatnya memaksa Naruto. Dia menarik tangan Naruto agar berdiri di sebelahnya. Mereka pun segera berjalan menembus derasnya hujan.

Naruto hanya diam, begitu juga dengan Hinata. Mereka terlalu sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Naruto bingung dengan sikap Hinata yang sepertinya berubah. Atau hanya perasaannya saja?

Tiba-tiba angin bertiup kencang, payung yang di pegang Hinata hampir saja ikut terbang, jika saja Naruto tak memeganginya. Kini tangan mereka berdua bersentuhan. Bagaimana tidak bersentuhan? Tangan Naruto menggenggam tangan Hinata yang sedang membawa payung.

Jantung Naruto berdetak jauh lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Dia bingung kenapa dia merasakan hal yang aneh seperti itu. Naruto ingin mengabaikannya tapi ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya. Mungkinkah dia menyukai Hinata? Naruto segera menggeleng cepat, untung saja Hinata tak menyadari hal itu.

Naruto hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya. Dia benar-benar lupa kalau dia masih menggenggam tangan Hinata. Hingga akhirnya suara lembut Hinata menyadarkan lamunan Naruto.

"Naruto, kita sudah sampai." Terdengar suara lembut Hinata.

"Ah, eh? Kita sudah sampai ya? Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya, terimakasih."

"Sama-sama." Balas Hinata lembut, dia tersenyum hangat pada Naruto. Senyuman itu membuat Naruto berdebar-debar lagi. Di pipinya terlihat rona merah tipis, sayangnya Hinata tak menyadari hal itu.

Naruto POV

Aku segera melangkah masuk kedalam rumah. Aku berlari kekamar, lalu mengunci pintu kamarku begitu aku masuk.

Bingung

Itulah yang aku rasakan sekarang. Bingung karena sikap Hinata yang berubah drastis. Tadi pagi dia tampak kesal dan marah, tapi kenapa dia jadi baik? Apa dia itu punya kepribadian ganda?

Lucu sekali kalau dia memang punya kepribadian ganda. Di pagi hari dia adalah seorang gadis pemarah dan menyebalkan, di sore hari dia menjadi gadis baik hati dan lembut. Benar-benar bertolak belakang sekali.

Apa besok dia akan berubah menjadi gadis pemarah dan menyebalkan lagi?

Eh? Tunggu, kenapa aku jadi memikirkannya? Akkhh... Gara-gara dia, pikiranku jadi kacau!

.

.

.

Sudah 3 hari Hinata tak masuk sekolah, kenapa dia? Apa dia sakit?

Aku menguping pembicaraan Sakura-chan dan Ino tadi, kata mereka Hinata sakit. Apa benar dia sakit?

Rasanya 3 hari ini aku jadi kesepian, tanpa Hinata hari-hariku terasa membosankan. Kalau ada dia, pasti suasananya tidak seperti sekarang.

Sepi

Kalau ada dia pasti sekarang kami akan bertengkar karena suatu hal, lalu aku akan mendengar celotehan tak jelas Hinata.

Dia memang cerewet, tapi aku suka sifat itu.

Setiap pagi dia pasti menanyakan apa aku sudah mengerjakan tugas atau belum, atau apa aku sudah belajar. Dia benar-benar perhatian padaku, atau memang dia selalu perhatian pada setiap orang. Aku tak tahu soal itu. Tapi yang terpenting aku suka saat ia mengkhawatirkanku dan peduli padaku seperti itu.

.

.

.

Menyebalkan sekali hari ini, saat aku akan pulang hujan deras malah turun. Apalagi aku tak bawa payung! Menyebalkan, padahal aku saat ini kelaparan dan ingin segera makan, tapi aku malah terjebak di sekolah saat hujan deras.

Kalau ada Hinata disini, pasti aku bisa pulang bersamanya, tapi dia kan tidak masuk sekolah.

"Naruto!" Aku mendengar suara seseorang memanggil namaku. Suara yang aku kenal.

Aku terbelalak kaget melihat orang yang memanggilku tadi,

"Hinata?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

**Konnichiwa Minna! NaNadia kembali dengan FanFiction lain. Semoga FanFiction saya kali ini jauh lebih baik daripada sebelumnya. Gomen untuk sifat Naruto dan Hinata yang sangat OOC, tapi jangan khawatir, di chapter selanjutnya, kadar ke-OOC-annya akan sedikit berkurang.**

**NaNadia tidak menerima flame tentang ke-OOC-an Naruto&Hinata, karena di kotak warning sudah di peringatkan.**

**Akhir kata, saya sangat-sangat berharap ada yang mau mereview FanFiction ini. Karena, review dari para reader adalah penyemangat bagi saya untuk meneruskan FanFiction ini. Yosh! Saya rasa A/N ini sudah cukup panjang, jadi sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya, jaa~!**


	2. Chapter 2: Ohayou Sadako-hime!

**True Feeling © Blue NaNadia**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: NaruHina**

**Genre: Romance, Fluffy, a lil bit Comedy**

**Warning: Sangat OOC, Typo(s), Aneh, GaJe, dan warning-warning lainnya**

**Summary: Naruto dan Hinata menjadi saling membenci karena hal sepele, tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, kira-kira bisakah perasaan benci mereka berubah?**

.

.

.

**~'*'~**

**~ True Feeling ~**

**~'*'~**

.

.

.

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

Naruto POV

"Hinata?" Dia berlari kearahku sambil membawa payung dan kantong plastik.

"Naruto, kau belum pulang?" Tanyanya padaku, dari suara dan raut wajahnya aku bisa tahu kalau dia mengkhawatirkanku. "Aku tidak bisa pulang karena tidak membawa payung, jadi aku menunggu hujan reda." Terangku. Hinata memandangku dengan senyumannya yang manis.

"Dasar! Aku kan sudah berkali-kali mengingatkanmu untuk bawa payung, Naruto!" Kata Hinata sambil tertawa kecil, memang ada yang lucu?

"Ya sudah, ayo pulang bersamaku, aku tahu kau pasti kelaparan, benarkan?"

Bagaimana dia bisa tahu?

Aku segera merebut kantong plastik Hinata dan membawanya, Hinata memandangku dengan tatapan tidak mengerti.

"Ayo pulang!" Ajakku, dia pun berjalan ke sampingku. Kami akhirnya pulang.

Aku penasaran, kata Sakura-chan dan Ino, Hinata tidak masuk sekolah karena sakit, tapi kenapa Hinata keluar dari rumah?

"Hinata, kenapa kau tidak masuk sekolah 3 hari ini?" Tanyaku.

"Ah, itu karena aku harus menjaga Hanabi dan Tou-san yang sedang sakit." Jawabnya malu-malu.

"Aku kira kau yang sakit."

"Bukan kok, kalau aku sakit kenapa aku bisa keluar rumah?"

"Entahlah, mungkin kau bolos sekolah." Jawabku asal.

Hinata memandangku dengan tatapan kesal. Aku memandangnya sebentar lalu kembali memandang kedepan. Kami tak lagi berbicara. Suasananya menjadi hening. Hanya terdengar suara tetesan air yang mengenai payung.

Sekilas aku memandang wajah Hinata, ku lihat pipinya agak merona merah. Terlihat senyum tipis di bibirnya. Apa yang dipikirkan oleh Hinata?

Aku berharap rumahku masih jauh jadi aku bisa bersama Hinata lebih lama, tapi itu tak mungkin karena rumahku sudah terlihat sekarang.

"Hinata?" Panggilku.

"Ya?"

"Besok kau masuk sekolah tidak?"

"Mungkin besok aku sudah masuk ke sekolah, Hanabi dan Tou-san sepertinya sudah sembuh. Memangnya kenapa?"

Kini aku bingung harus menjawab apa. Aku sendiri tak tahu kenapa aku tiba-tiba menanyakan hal itu. "Ah, tidak apa, hanya ingin tahu saja." Ah~ Syukurlah, aku dapat menjawabnya, kalau tidak dia pasti curiga padaku.

"Ya, tadi aku bilang mungkin kan, jadi entah aku bisa masuk atau tidak besok." Aku menyerahkan kantong plastik Hinata yang aku bawakan tadi pada pemiliknya.

"Terimakasih, tumpangannya." Kataku. Kini giliran aku yang tersenyum. Dia tampak terkejut melihatku tersenyum, dia lalu menunduk.

"Ah, i-iya, t-terimakasih juga k-karena kau s-sudah membawakan b-barangku." Jawab Hinata pelan. Dia jadi terbata-bata. Pipinya juga merona merah. Ada apa dengannya?

"Sama-sama." Jawabku dengan masih tersenyum seperti tadi.

"K-Kalau begitu, a-aku pergi dulu, N-Naruto. Jaa~" Hinata segera berlari meninggalkanku.

Senyumanku belum juga hilang. Itu karena aku berhasil membuat Hinata jadi seperti tadi. Ternyata menyenangkan juga ya tersenyum pada orang lain. Apalagi pada Hinata. Sebelumnya aku jarang sekali tersenyum pada orang lain.

Aku segera masuk kedalam rumah. Senyumku masih saja tak mau pergi dari wajahku. Hanya karena membayangkan wajah Hinata yang merona merah membuatku tersenyum. Dia terlihat manis dengan rona merah dipipinya itu. Mungkin dia juga cantik. Ya, cantik.

Hinata mengingatkanku pada gadis itu. Gadis yang telah membuatku seperti ini. Gadis yang telah menyakitiku. Dia adalah Shion.

Memang wajahnya mereka mirip, tapi sifat mereka berbeda, sangat berbeda. Shion adalah gadis yang keras kepala dan sombong. Berbeda sekali dengan Hinata. Memang kadang-kadang dia keras kepala dan menyebalkan, tapi sifatnya yang sebenarnya adalah pemalu dan agak pendiam.

Mereka benar-benar berbeda bukan?

Semoga saja, dengan adanya Hinata, aku dapat melupakan gadis berambut pirang pucat itu. Tapi itu tak berarti kalau aku menyukainya! Di mataku, dia tetap Hinata yang menyebalkan dan gadis aneh yang memiliki kepribadian ganda. Tapi, entahlah. Aku bingung. Aku tidak tahu.

"Naruto, kenapa kau berdiri di depan pintu saja dari tadi? Pakai senyum-senyum lagi!" Kata-kata Karin -sepupuku- menyadarkanku dari lamunanku. Aku benar-benar tidak sadar kalau aku masih ada di depan pintu. Ini semua gara-gara Hinata!

"Iya, aku perhatikan kau dari tadi senyum-senyum, apa ada yang lucu? Atau ada sesuatu yang kau pikirkan?" Tanya Tou-san.

"Bukan sesuatu paman, tapi seseorang." Koreksi Karin. Gadis ini benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Apa sih yang kalian bicarakan?" Aku berjalan menaiki tangga ke kamarku, aku tak menghiraukan komentar mereka. Biar saja mereka berceloteh.

"Oh~, aku tahu! Pasti kau memikirkan gadis tetangga kita itu ya Naruto? Anak Hiashi itu!" Kata Tou-san. Anak Hiashi? Maksudnya Hyuuga Hiashi? Dia kan ayah Hinata. Bagaimana Tou-san tahu kalau aku sedang memikirkannya.

"Enak saja! Maksud Tou-san gadis kecil berambut coklat yang bernama Hanabi itu?" Tanyaku pura-pura tak tahu. Sebenarnya aku kan tahu kalau yang Tou-san bicarakan itu Hinata.

"Bukan! Maksudku Hinata! Dia gadis yang sering pulang bersamamu itu!" Kata Tou-san.

Tunggu, dari mana Tou-san tahu kalau aku sering pulang dengan Hinata? Apa dia melihatku?

ARGGHHH! Benar-benar menyebalkan, gara-gara Hinata, aku jadi di permalukan oleh Tou-san dan Karin. Semoga saja Kaa-san tak ikut-ikutan juga.

Aku segera mempercepat langkahku kekamar agar mereka tak melihat rona merah dipipiku. Aku benar-benar malu!

Ini semua gara-gara kau Hinata!

.

.

.

Aku segera mengunci pintu kamarku ketika aku sudah di dalam. Aku lalu duduk di pinggiran ranjang empukku. Aku menggumam sambil mengacak rambut kuningku yang sejak awal memang sudah acak-acakan.

Setelah puas mengacak-acak rambutku, aku pun merebahkan tubuhku di ranjang. Pikiranku melayang entah kemana. Mungkin ke Hinata?

'Hinata..'

'Hinata..'

'Hinata..'

'Hinata..'

Aku terus saja menggumamkan nama Hinata. Bibirku tak lelah meski sudah menggumamkan nama Hinata berkali-kali.

Kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku selalu memikirkan Hinata ya? Hinata, Hinata, Hinata...

Sebenarnya aku ini kenapa? Apa sih istimewanya gadis itu? Pandai, cantik, manis, baik hati. Hanya itu saja. Sakura-chan menurutku masih jauh lebih baik. Dia cantik, manis... apalagi ya? Ah! Yang terpenting, menurutku Hinata itu tidak istimewa. Dia hanya gadis menyebalkan yang memiliki kepribadian ganda. Hanya itu saja, tidak lebih, masih kurang, hahaha...

Aku pun segera memejamkan mataku. Aku ingin tidur. Mungkin jika aku tidur, Hinata akan menghilang dari pikiranku. Yah, semoga saja...

.

.

.

Drrtt... Drrtt

Ponselku bergetar, membuatku terbangun dari tidurku. Segera kulihat layar ponselku. Ku lihat jam yang ada di ponselku sudah menunjukkan pukul 08.30 PM. Ternyata ponselku bergetar karena ada pesan yang masuk. Bergegas ku lihat pesan itu,

_From: Sakura_

_To: Naruto_

_Naruto, apa kau punya nomer telepon Hinata? _

_Kalau punya, boleh aku minta?_

Segera ku balas pesan itu.

_From: Naruto_

_To: Sakura_

_Untuk apa, Sakura-chan?_

Pesan telah terkirim, tinggal menunggu balasan Sakura-chan.

_From: Sakura_

_To: Naruto_

_Hal yang penting tentunya!_

_Kau tidak boleh tahu, Naruto._

_Beri tahu saja nomer teleponnya!_

Eh? Jadi aku tidak di boleh tahu, huh? Ckckck...

Sakura-chan, kau salah jika bertanya berapa nomer teleponnya padaku.

Aku menyeringai licik. Aku mendapat ide.

_From: Naruto_

_To: Sakura_

_Beri tahu aku untuk apa nomer itu_

_Nanti akan ku berikan nomer teleponnya_

Seringai licik muncul kembali di wajahku.

_From: Sakura_

_To: Naruto_

_Itu rahasia, Naruto_

Rahasia? Jadi kau ingin menyembunyikan sesuatu rahasia dariku, Sakura-chan?

Cepat atau lambat kau pasti akan mengatakannya. Hahahaha!

_From: Naruto_

_To: Sakura_

_Rahasia, huh?_

_Kalau kau tak mau mengatakannya,_

_Maka aku akan membocorkan rahasiamu selama ini Sakura-chan!_

_Aku akan bilang pada Teme, kalau kau menyukainya!_

Hahaha... Pasti berhasil.

_From: Sakura_

_To: Naruto_

_Ya, iya Naruto, aku akan mengatakannya._

_Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin memberitahu Hinata-chan kalau besok ada ulangan Bhs. Inggris_

GUBRAK!

Aku terjatuh saat membaca balasan Sakura-chan. Jadi, hanya itu saja. Hal seperti itu tak bisa dikategorikan rahasia. Aku _sweatdrop_ saat melihat pesan itu lagi.

_From: Naruto_

_To: Sakura_

_Hah?! Jadi hanya itu?_

_Kukira tentang sesuatu yang benar-benar rahasia atau penting_

Aku berjalan berputar-putar mengelilingi kamarku sembari menunggu balasan Sakura-chan. Tak beberapa lama kemudian ponselku bergetar. Pasti dari Sakura-chan.

_From: Sakura_

_To: Naruto_

_Jadi, berapa nomer telepon Hinata-chan?_

Hihihi...

Aku sebenarnya tidak punya nomer telepon Hinata, hahaha...

Jadi percuma saja Sakura-chan menanyakan nomer telepon Hinata padaku

_From: Naruto_

_To: Sakura_

_Ah~ Sebenarnya aku tak punya no teleponnya_

_Hahaha..._

Sakura-chan pasti kecewa. Semoga saja dia tak memarahiku besok.

TOK TOK TOK!

Pintu kamarku di ketuk oleh seeorang. Ku buka pintunya perlahan. Dan terpampanglah muka memelas Kaa-san. Pasti ada maunya. Hah~ Mendokusai~

.

.

.

Setelah aku membersihkan tubuhku dan berganti baju, aku segera pergi ke toko "Akatsuki" yang agak jauh dari rumah. Kaa-san menyuruhku untuk membeli gula di toko itu. Sebenarnya bisa saja membeli gula di supermarket yang letaknya jauh lebih dekat, tapi Kaa-san beralasan kalau gula yang di jual di supermarket tidak terlalu manis, jadi aku pun dipaksa untuk membeli gula di toko "Akatsuki" milik Kakuzu yang gulanya jauh lebih manis tetapi harganya mahal. Itulah yang membuatku malas pergi ke toko "Akatsuki".

.

.

.

Setelah membeli gula di toko "Akatsuki", aku segera kembali. Untung saja yang berjualan tadi bukan Kakuzu, melainkan Deidara yang merupakan _senpai_-ku dulu, jadi aku mendapat diskon.

Aku merogoh sakuku untuk mencari ponsel. Aku hanya ingin melihat jam berapakah sekarang. Ternyata sudah jam 09.00 PM. Ah~ Aku harus segera pulang, karena jika aku pulang terlalu larut, maka akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi.

Aku dengar dari teman-temanku, jalan yang aku lalui saat ini cukup angker. Dulu salah satu temanku –Kiba-, pernah melihat hantu di sini, yaitu _Sadako_. Mendengar nama _'Sadako'_ saja bulu kudukku langsung berdiri, apalagi melihatnya langsung.

Jalanan benar-benar sepi. Langkahku semakin kupercepat. Tinggal beberapa meter lagi aku sampai dirumah. Tinggal melewati persimpangan, dan jalan lurus, maka aku akan sampai dirumah.

Saat aku sudah melewati persimpangan, mataku langsung melebar, jantungku menjadi berdegup kencang. Bulu kudukku berdiri. Sekitar 2 meter di depanku ada sesosok 'makhluk' berambut panjang berwarna gelap yang memakai baju putih. Kulihat kepalanya tertunduk. Meski dia tak menghadap kearahku melainkan membelakangiku, aku yakin sekali kalau dia menunduk.

Sepertinya 'makhluk' itu adalah _Sadako_. Ingin sekali aku pingsan saat itu juga. Tapi kalau aku pingsan, siapa yang akan membawaku pulang? Lagipula aku ini kan laki-laki, kenapa harus pingsan hanya karena melihat _Sadako_? Itukan memalukan!

Jadi, aku pun memutuskan untuk berlari melewati _Sadako_ itu saja.

"AKKHHH! SADAKO!" Aku tak dapat menutup mulutku. Yang bisa ku lakukan hanya berlari sambil berteriak ketakutan. Ku genggam kantong berisi gula dengan sangat erat. Begitu sampai di depan rumah, aku segera menghentikan teriakanku. Aku bergegas masuk ke dalam rumah. Segera kuletakkan kantong berisi gula itu di meja, lalu aku berlari ke kamar. Aku pun bersembunyi di balik selimut tebalku.

.

.

.

Aku berjalan dengan santai ke sekolah. Sesekali aku bersiul. Kedua tanganku ku tekuk di belakang kepala. Mataku memandang langit biru yang indah. Angin pagi membelai rambutku dengan lembut. Ah~ Berangkat pagi memang menyenangkan.

Biasanya aku berangkat sekolah tak terlalu pagi seperti sekarang. Tapi hari ini berbeda, karena aku belum mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahku.

Jika aku berangkat jauh lebih pagi dari biasanya, maka aku mempunyai banyak waktu untuk menyalin pekerjaan rumah temanku. Aku memang sering pergi ke perpustakaan untuk mengerjakan tugas, tapi hanya sebagian saja, hehehe...

Lagipula pergi ke perpustakaan itu adalah perintah dari Kurenai-sensei. Dia menyuruhku lebih sering ke perpustakaan untuk belajar atau sekedar membaca buku pelajaran, tapi aku malah membaca buku komik.

Aku ini bukan orang yang rajin, tapi tidak terlalu malas. Jadi jangan heran.

Sesampainya di sekolah, aku bergegas masuk kekelasku. Ternyata kelasku masih sepi. Hanya ada... Hinata. Ini kesempatan, dia kan gadis yang rajin dan pandai, pasti dia sudah mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya. Aku harus bersikap baik padanya, dengan begitu aku bisa meminjam sekaligus menyalin pekerjaan rumah itu.

"Ohayou, Hinata!" Sapaku riang sambil melambaikan tanganku. Hinata menatapku dengan tatapan bingung. Aku pun duduk di kursiku, yang bersebelahan dengan Hinata.

"Ohayou." Jawabnya singkat. Dia masih menatapku dengan keheranan.

"Tidak biasanya kau bersikap baik, Naruto." Ucap Hinata sinis.

"Kau tidak mengalami gangguan apapun kan?" Tanya Hinata meneruskan kalimatnya tadi.

"Tentu saja tidak! Hmm... Hinata, kau kan baik hati dan tidak sombong... Maukah kau meminjamiku buku Matematika-mu?" Ucapku sambil memandangnya dengan tatapan memohon.

"Jadi kau bersikap baik hanya untuk meminjam buku Matematika-ku? Kukira kau sudah berubah Naruto." Kulihat Hinata mengeluarkan bukunya.

"Kau ingin menyalin pekerjaan rumahku kan? Karena hari ini aku sedang berbaik hati, maka aku mengizinkanmu untuk meminjamnya. Tapi dengan satu syarat." Pakai syarat segala?! Semoga bukan yang aneh-aneh.

"Apa?"

"Cukup jawab pertanyaanku saja."

"Apa pertanyaannya?"

"...Kenapa kau memanggilku _Sadako_ kemarin?!" _S-Sadako_? _S-Sadako_ yang kemarin kulihat itu? Apa _Sadako_ yang kulihat kemarin itu Hinata?

"J-Jadi i-itu kau H-Hinata?" Tanyaku. Hinata hanya mengangguk. Aku pun nyengir. Sambil menyalin PR Hinata, aku menjelaskan sebab-sebab aku memanggilnya _Sadako_.

Hinata hanya tertawa mendengar ceritaku. Tawa bahagia yang jarang ia perlihatkan. Entah kenapa, aku merasa hatiku menghangat saat mendengar tawa Hinata. Bahagia sekali rasanya.

.

.

.

Aku telah sampai dirumah. Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan. Keringat mengucur dari pelipisku. Hari ini melelahkan karena sebelum pulang, aku harus membantu Kakashi-sensei –guru Bhs. Inggrisku- untuk memindah barang-barangnya ke tempat lain. Butuh waktu yang lama untuk memindahkan barang-barang tersebut. Membuatku pulang tak tepat waktu.

Baru saja aku selesai mandi dan berganti baju, terdengar suara ketukan pintu. Aku tak bergeming dari tempatku. Aku terlalu malas untuk membukakan pintu.

"Naruto! Tolong buka pintunya!" Terdengar suara Kaa-san dari luar. Aku pun bergegas membuka pintu dengan malas-malasan.

"Ada ap-" Kaa-san tiba-tiba memotong perkataanku.

"Bisakah kau pergi ke supermarket sebentar saja?" Tanya Kaa-san, lebih tepatnya memohon.

.

.

.

Aku berjalan ke supermarket dengan malas-malasan. Kaa-san menyuruhku untuk membeli teh dan kopi, karena ada tamu yang akan datang ke rumah. Yah, setidaknya Kaa-san memberikan uang lebih, jadi uang kembaliannya diberikan padaku.

Sesampainya di supermarket, aku segera mengambil barang yang diminta oleh Kaa-san. Setelah itu aku mengambil makanan ringan, minuman dan yang lain-lain.

Saat mencari makanan ringan, aku melihat seorang gadis yang sedang kesulitan mengambil barang yang letaknya tinggi. Aku pun membantunya. Segera aku berikan barang yang ia akan ambil itu.

"Terimakasih." Katanya pelan. Dia yang sejak tadi menunduk tiba-tiba mendongak menatap wajahku.

"Eh?" Kata kami bersamaan.

"Hinata?" "Naruto?" Ucap kami bersamaan –lagi-.

"Hihihi, tak kusangka kita bertemu lagi, _Sadako_-_hime_." Kataku sambil menggaruk belakang kepalaku, yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. _Sadako_-_hime_? Kurasa itu adalah panggilan yang tepat untuk Hinata. Mengingat aku pernah mengira dia adalah _Sadako._

"_Sadako_-_hime_? Apa maksudmu memanggilku begitu?! Lagipula apa yang kau lakukan disini Naruto? Bukan untuk mengikutiku kan?" Tanya Hinata.

"Eh! Tentu saja bukan! Aku kesini untuk pergi berbelanja." Jawabku cepat. Enak saja dia bilang aku mengikutinya.

"Baru kali ini ada lelaki yang pergi berbelanja. Rajin sekali."

Hening sesaat...

"Umm... Hinata kau suka es krim?" Tanyaku tiba-tiba. Aku berniat membelikannya es krim.

"Ya, aku sangat suka es krim, memangnya kenapa?"

"Uh.. Kau suka es krim rasa apa, Hinata?"

"Hmm... Anggur mungkin, tapi sebenarnya, semua es krim aku suka."

Aku segera pergi ke tempat lemari pendingin yang berisi es krim. Setelah mengambil beberapa es krim, aku berlari kembali ke tempat Hinata berada.

"Ada yang ingin kau beli lagi?" Tanyaku. Hinata berpikir sejenak lalu menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita ke kasir!"

Kami segera pergi kekasir. Setelah membayar belanjaan kami, kami bergegas keluar dari supermerket itu.

Aku mencari sesuatu di dalam kantong belanjaan. Sesuatu itu adalah, es krim. Aku memberikan es krim anggur untuk Hinata, sedang es krim jeruk untukku sendiri.

"Eh? Terimakasih, Naruto." Kata Hinata.

"Sama-sama." Balasku.

Kami pun segera pulang sambil memakan es krim kami masing-masing.

"Hinata, nanti malam kau ada acara tidak?" Tanyaku sebelum Hinata masuk kedalam rumah.

"Ha?" Hinata tampak terkejut. Aku memutar bola mataku.

"Nanti malam kau ada acara tidak?!" Ucapku agak keras dengan penekanan di setiap katanya.

"Uh, oh, a-aku tidak a-ada acara m-malam i-ini" Jawab Hinata tergagap. Kenapa dia jadi terbata-bata begitu? Kulihat pipinya merona merah. Memang aku salah bicara ya?

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi jalan-jalan nanti malam?" Tawarku. Aku mengajaknya jalan-jalan karena aku pasti bosan berada di rumah, karena ada tamu yang datang berkunjung.

"J-Jalan-j-jalan?" Hinata menatapku dengan tatapan bingung. Kulihat rona merah di pipinya semakin terlihat jelas. Apa dia sakit?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

**Waktunya balas review! Yang log in tetap aku balas disini. Kalau lewat PM jadi ribet^^V**

**kirei- neko: Arigatou sudah mereview. Ini update-annya. Semoga menghibur.**

**NamIKazENaNamI08: Arigatou telah mau mereview. Lanjutannya sudah saya usahakan untuk cepat.  
**

**Eiji Namikaze: Terima kasih review-nya! Ini update-annya.**

**azzaqiyy: Arigatou review-nya! Kalau boleh tahu benSin 1 liter itu apa ya? ^^**

**Faris Shika Nara: Waahh! Terima kasih sudah mereview! Saya senang ada yang suka fic ini! Update-nya sudah aku usahakan untuk cepat. Maaf kalau terlalu lama.**

**Unnie Soo ShikShin: Terima kasih untuk review-nya. Naruto rajin ke perpustakaan karena alasan tertentu. Di chapter ini sudah saya jelaskan kok. Saya sudah kabulkan permintaan Unnie, panggilan Hinata sekarang jadi Sadako, tapi ada -hime nya, hehehe.  
**

** : Arigatou sudah mereview. Maaf tidak bisa update kilat. Soalnya tugas saya sedang menumpuk seperti gunung, hehehe.  
**

**bakuriuspit: Ini lanjutannya... Terima kasih sudah mereview.**

**Algojo: Ini chapter 2-nya. Arigatou sudah mereview.**

**Diardy: Chapter 2 sudah datang. Maaf tidak bisa update kilat soalnya tugas sedang menumpuk seperti gunung^^**

**Konnichiwa minna! Yosh! Chapter 2 sudah datang! Saya sudah update secepat yang saya bisa. Sepertinya ke-OOC-an Hinata semakin bertambah ya? Maaf ya reader-reader sekalian. Saya usahakan chapter selanjutnya tidak terlalu OOC. Sepertinya chapter ini hasilnya tidak terlalu memuaskan. Tapi belum tahu juga sih...**

**Karena saya tidak tahu apakah chapter ini memuaskan atau tidak, maka, untuk mengetahuinya, mohon REVIEW FIC INI... *puppy eyes no jutsu paling puppy dari yang puppy(?)***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to Review?**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	3. Chapter 3: Hinata's Mask

True Feeling © Blue NaNadia

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: NaruHina

Genre: Romance, a lil bit Fluffy

Warning: OOC (sedikit), Typo(s), Aneh, GaJe, dan warning-warning lainnya

Summary: Naruto dan Hinata menjadi saling membenci karena hal sepele, tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, kira-kira bisakah perasaan benci mereka berubah?

.

.

.

~'*'~

~ True Feeling ~

~'*'~

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

"Iya, jalan-jalan, tapi, kenapa pipimu memerah? Kau sakit Hinata?" tanyaku.

"Ah, a-aku tidak a-apa kok, Naruto."

"Jadi bagaimana? Kau mau jalan-jalan denganku?" Hinata tak menjawab pertanyaanku. Dia hanya diam.

"Maaf, hari aku ada banyak pekerjaan. Jadi aku tak bisa. Sekali lagi maaf ya Naruto. A-Aku pergi dulu." Hinata berlari meninggalkanku. Dia tak menoleh kebelakang lagi.

Ah~ Ya sudahlah. Mungkin pekerjaannya memang banyak. Mungkin aku harus pergi jalan-jalan sendiri.

Naruto POV End

Author POV

Pagi ini langit benar-benar cerah. Hal itu membuat sang pemuda pirang menjadi kelihatan bersemangat untuk pergi ke sekolahnya. Tak lama lagi ia akan sampai di sekolah tersebut. Sekolah megah di tengah kota Konoha itu kini sudah dapat dilihat oleh sang pemuda pirang atau biasa di panggil Naruto itu.

Dia berjalan menaikki satu persatu anak tangga dengan santai. Dia terus manaikki anak tangga yang ada hingga ia sudah berada di lantai tiga, lantai yang dihuni oleh seluruh siswa-siswi kelas XII.

Saat sedang berjalan, Naruto tiba-tiba saja di tubruk seorang gadis dari belakang. Naruto sampai terjatuh karenanya. Gadis yang merupakan siswi kelas X dan memiliki rambut coklat sebahu itu tampak terkejut. Dia cepat-cepat menunduk meminta maaf. Terlihat ada beberapa bulir air mata di pelupuk matanya. Dia kelihatan ketakutan sekali

"T-Tolong maafkan kecerobohanku. A-Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja. Sekali lagi m-maaf." Ucap gadis berambut coklat tersebut pada Naruto.

"Sebenarnya kau itu punya mata tidak sih?!" Naruto tampak kesal. _Mood_nya yang hari ini baik tiba-tiba berubah buruk karena gadis itu.

"M-Maaf. L-Lain kali aku a-akan berhati-hati."

"Maaf, maaf. Maaf saja tidak cukup bagiku." Bentak Naruto. Gadis berambut coklat itu menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, tak terasa air matanya telah menetes. Ketika Naruto hendak membentak pada gadis itu lagi, tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang menyelanya.

"Naruto! Kenapa kau membentaknya begitu? Dia kan sudah bilang kalau tidak sengaja dan meminta maaf padamu. Tidak bisakah kau memaafkannya?" Ternyata dia adalah Hinata. Naruto hanya memandang Hinata dengan tatapan terkejut.

"Kau boleh pergi." kata Hinata pada gadis berambut coklat tersebut. Gadis berambut coklat itu menatap Hinata sebentar lalu mengucapkan terima kasih pada Hinata. "Terima kasih _senpai_." Gadis itu pun segera pergi.

"Hinata apa-" ucapan Naruto terputus.

"Kau ini tidak punya perasaan ya? Seharusnya kau memaafkan gadis itu. Apa kau tidak lihat kalau ia sampai menangis karena takut padamu?!" bentak Hinata pada Naruto. Naruto mengalihkan pandanganya dari Hinata.

"Itu bukan urusanmu!" ucap Naruto tegas.

"Aku tidak peduli kalau itu bukan urusanku." balas Hinata tak kalah tegas. Ia lalu meninggalkan Naruto sendirian.

"Kenapa ia begitu marah saat aku membentak orang lain?" tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Sudah 3 hari Hinata tak mau berbicara dengan Naruto. Tiap kali Naruto hendak mengatakan sesuatu, Hinata pasti akan menghindar.

Naruto menebak kalau Hinata masih marah padanya karena kejadian 3 hari yang lalu. Tapi Naruto bingung, sebenarnya dia salah apa pada Hinata? Naruto pun memutuskan untuk mengkonsultasikan hal tersebut pada Sakura, yang merupakan sahabatnya sekaligus sahabat Hinata. Naruto mulai menceritakan semua yang terjadi beberapa hari yang lalu pada Sakura. Sakura tampak mendengarkan dengan serius, sesekali ia mengangguk mengerti akan maksud Naruto. Setelah Naruto selesai bercerita, Sakura menghela nafas cukup panjang.

"Sebenarnya Naruto, Hinata itu sangat membenci orang yang suka membentak orang lain, seperti kau. Karena dia dulu suka sekali di bentak, dan itu membuat trauma tersendiri bagi Hinata." ucap Sakura. Ia berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil nafas.

"Dari mana kau tahu kalau Hinata sering dibentak oleh orang lain?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku satu sekolah dengan Hinata mulai sekolah dasar. Jadi aku tahu semua tentang Hinata."

"Dulu saat kami masih di sekolah dasar dan SMP, Hinata adalah sosok yang lemah lembut dan sangat pemalu. Ia adalah gadis yang baik hati, terlalu baik malah. Karena sifatnya yang terlalu baik itulah, ia menjadi sasaran empuk untuk di-_bully_ dan diperbudak." Sakura meneruskan ceritanya. Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya bisa terbelalak.

"Setiap hari Hinata selalu di suruh-suruh untuk melakukan banyak hal, jika tidak, Hinata akan di pukul atau yang lainnya. Jika dia menolak, Hinata sudah pasti akan di bentak-bentak dan di maki-maki."

"Jadi begitu..." Naruto menunduk. Dia menatap kebawah dengan tatapan sendu.

"Saat itu, aku selalu membela Hinata, aku akan selalu melindungi Hinata dari orang-orang yang memperbudaknya itu, meski aku kena imbasnya juga. Terkadang aku juga di-_bully_ dan diperbudak layaknya Hinata." Sakura menunduk. Ia benar-benar membenci masa-masa saat ia masih SD dan SMP-nya dulu. Sebenarnya Sakura tak ingin mengungkit-ungkit hal itu lagi, tapi demi memberi Naruto solusi dari permasalahannya, Sakura terpaksa memberitahu cerita 'kelam'nya itu.

"Ketika kami lulus SMP, Hinata berkata padaku bahwa ia ingin berubah. Ia akan berusaha berubah menjadi orang lain. Ia ingin terlihat tegas dan dingin, dengan begitu ia tak akan di-_bully_ lagi ataupun diperbudak lagi. Aku sebenarnya tidak setuju, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia sudah terlanjur bertekad untuk berubah."

"Jadi, maksudmu, selama ini Hinata memakai topeng untuk menutupi sifat aslinya?" tanya Naruto antusias. Ia menatap Sakura dengan tatapan penuh keingintahuan.

"Ya, kurang lebih seperti itu."

"Kalau begitu, di permasalahan ini, aku yang salah ya?" tanya Naruto polos.

"BAKA! Tentu saja itu kesalahanmu!" kata Sakura sambil menjitak Naruto dengan keras. Naruto pun hanya bisa mengerang kesakitan dan mengelus-elus benjolan di kepalanya yang di akibatkan oleh jitakan Sakura.

"Sebaiknya kau segera minta maaf pada Hinata!" perintah Sakura pada Naruto.

"Tanpa kau suruh pun aku akan minta maaf pada Hinata. Tapi yang jadi masalah adalah, apa Hinata mau memaafkanku?" tanya Naruto entah pada siapa. Iris biru lautnya menatap sendu ke depan.

"Aku yakin, Hinata pasti memaafkanmu." Ucap Sakura berusaha untuk menghibur Naruto. Naruto tersenyum tipis mendengar kata-kata Sakura.

"Semoga saja..."

.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi. Naruto segera mengemasi barang-barangnya. Sesekali ia melirik kearah gadis yang berada di sebelahnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Hinata.

Dari ekor mata Naruto, terlihat wajah Hinata tampak kesal. Naruto menghela nafas. Entah kenapa jantungnya menjadi berdebar-debar. Ia gugup. Kenapa gugup? Jawabannya adalah, ia akan meminta maaf pada Hinata.

Ketika Hinata hendak beranjak dari tempat duduknya, Naruto dengan cepat menarik tangan Hinata. Hinata pun menoleh kearah Naruto. Naruto menelan ludahnya sebelum mengatakan sesuatu.

"Ah, Hinata, sebenarnya ada yang ingin kukatakan." Ucap Naruto. Iris _sapphire_ Naruto menatap iris _amethyst_ Hinata dengan tatapan penuh kesungguhan.

"Aku ingin minta maaf padamu." Iris _sapphire_ Naruto menyiratkan penyesalan yang begitu besar. Hinata agak terkejut melihatnya, karena ini pertama kalinya Hinata melihat Naruto yang terlihat bersungguh-sungguh.

"Maaf untuk apa?" tanya Hinata sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Salah satu alisnya terangkat.

"Untuk kejadian 3 hari yang lalu. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu kalau itu bisa menyakiti hatimu." Ucapan Naruto membuat Hinata tersentak. Ia terkejut. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya apakah Naruto mengetahui masa lalunya.

"K-Kau tahu masa laluku?" tanya Hinata dengan terbata-bata. Naruto hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Kau tidak perlu menyembunyikan sifat aslimu jika kau bersamaku. Aku sudah tahu semuanya, dari Sakura." Hinata menunduk.

"Jadi apa kau mau memaafkanku?" tanya Naruto. Hinata hanya diam. Ia tak juga menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Kau pasti sangat membenciku ya? Ah, baiklah. Mungkin aku-" Perkataan Naruto terputus. Hinata tiba-tiba saja menyelanya.

"A-Aku memaafkanmu kok." ucap Hinata pelan. "M-Meskipun aku sempat m-membencimu, asalkan kau mau m-meminta m-maaf dengan t-tulus, aku pasti akan m-memaafkanmu, Naruto." Nada bicara Hinata terdengar malu-malu. Saat mendengarnya Naruto menjadi tersenyum lebar. Naruto menarik tangan Hinata, membuat tubuh mungil Hinata jatuh ke dekapan Naruto. Hinata tampak terkejut, terlihat ada rona merah di pipi Hinata.

"Aku senang, kau mau memaafkanku. Dan aku juga senang karena kau mau menunjukkan sifat aslimu padaku." ucap Naruto sambil menunjukkan cengirannya. Naruto memeluk Hinata semakin erat. Hinata pun balas memeluk Naruto. Matanya terpejam. Pipinya terlihat semakin memerah. Dalam hati ia mengakui kalau ia juga merasa senang.

.

.

.

"Naruto, b-bolehkan kalau a-aku memanggilmu d-dengan _suffix_ –kun?" tanya Hinata ketika mereka–Naruto&Hinata- berdua sudah berada di luar lingkungan sekolah.

"_Suffix_ -kun? Tentu saja boleh, _Sadako-hime_!" balas Naruto bersemangat. Naruto menatap Hinata sambil menunjukkan cengiran khasnya. Hinata menunduk, bibirnya mengerucut, saat ini Hinata benar-benar terlihat lucu. Naruto pun menunduk, ingin melihat wajah Hinata. Dia tertawa sekeras-kerasnya ketika melihat wajah Hinata. Hinata menjadi semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Bahkan sekarang ia menggembungkan pipinya. Hal itu membuat Naruto semakin tertawa keras. Ia sampai memegangi perutnya yang sakit.

"Ah, kau ini _Sadako-hime_, jangan membuatku tertawa begitu. Hahaha..." ucap Naruto masih sambil tertawa. Hinata hanya bisa menatap Naruto dengan tatapan tajam.

"Berhenti memanggilku _Sadako-hime_, Naruto-kun!" ucap Hinata kesal. Naruto pun berhenti tertawa. Ia lalu menatap Hinata dengan tatapan takut-takut.

"M-Maaf Hinata, aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud untuk memanggilmu seperti itu. Aku hanya bercanda." Hinata tersenyum manis. "Aku memaafkan Naruto-kun. Mulai sekarang panggil aku Hinata saja ya?"

Naruto mengangguk berkali-kali. "Baik Hinata-chan!" Naruto kembali menunjukkan cengirannya. Hinata terpaku pada Naruto sebentar, tapi perkataan Naruto membuat Hinata kembali tersadar.

"Hari sudah sore, lebih baik kita segera pulang Hinata-chan. Dan berhenti memandangiku seperti itu. Aku tahu aku ini tampan, jadi jangan berlebihan begitu." kata Naruto sambil terkekeh. Pipi Hinata memerah. Malu sekaligus kesal.

"T-Tampan? Apanya yang tampan? Rambut seperti durian saja dibanggakan." gumam Hinata. Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hinata. Matanya menyipit. Wajahnya penuh dengan tanda tanya dan pandangan menyelidik.

"Kau bilang sesuatu Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto dengan nada yang terdengar dingin dan datar. Hinata pun mundur beberapa langkah menjauhi Naruto. Pipinya memanas.

"E-Eto, a-aku hanya bilang kalau Naruto-kun i-itu memang tampan." jawab Hinata sambil memainkan jari telunjuknya yang merupakan kebiasaan Hinata kalau sedang gugup.

"Benarkah?" tanya Naruto dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"I-Iya, tapi hanya t-tampan sedikit saja." balas Hinata sambil terkikik geli.

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Ia lalu berjalan kedepan dengan langkah lebar-lebar, meninggalkan Hinata yang masih di belakang.

"Naruto-kun, tunggu!" Hinata berlari-lari mengejar Naruto. Ternyata Naruto hanya mempermainkannya saja. Saat Hinata semakin dekat dengannya, Naruto segera berlari menjauhi Hinata.

"Tangkap aku Hinata!" teriak Naruto sambil sesekali menoleh kebelakang.

Bukannya pulang kerumah, Naruto dan Hinata malah asyik bermain kejar-kejaran. Mereka kelihatan bahagia sekali. Naruto dan Hinata berharap kebahagian ini dapat terus berlanjut.

.

.

.

Malam ini adalah malam Minggu. Saatnya orang-orang pergi jalan-jalan entah dengan teman, sahabat, saudara maupun kekasih. Tapi berbeda dengan Naruto yang malah berada di rumahnya saja. Naruto bingung ingin pergi kemana. Dia juga bingung ingin pergi dengan siapa.

Sasuke pergi dengan Sakura, Kiba pergi dengan Akamaru dan kekasihnya, Rock Lee sedang sakit, Chouji sedang asyik bermain _video game_ dengan Shikamaru dan Shino, Sai sudah pergi dengan Ino, Neji pergi dengan Ten-Ten, Karin juga pergi dengan kekasihnya. Seperti semua orang yang dikenal Naruto sudah memiliki kegiatan masing-masing di malam Minggu. Naruto menghela nafas, mencoba mencari-cari orang yang memiliki waktu senggang dan tidak memiliki janji.

"Ah! Tentu saja! Kenapa tidak terpikir olehku, bukankah masih ada Hinata!" ucap Naruto bersemangat. Ia yang tadinya sudah putus asa menjadi kembali bersemangat. Naruto pun bergegas menelpon Hinata.

"Hinata-chan malam ini punya janji dengan seseorang tidak? Kalau tidak, bagaimana kalau pergi denganku?" tanya Naruto tanpa basa-basi. Hinata yang mendengar pertanyaan Naruto agak terkejut, pipinya tiba-tiba memerah. Dengan nada malu-malu, ia pun menjawab Naruto, "A-Aku tidak punya j-janji dengan seseorang kok."

Naruto yang mendengar jawaban Hinata pun melompat-lompat kegirangan.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menjemputmu. Aku akan menjemputmu 15 menit lagi. Sekitar jam 7. Sudah dulu ya Hinata-chan!" Naruto pun segera mengakhiri panggilannya dan bergegas ke kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Naruto POV

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 6.45, 15 menit lagi aku harus sudah ada di rumah Hinata. Aku segera bersiap-siap. Mulai berganti baju, menyisir rambutku agar –agak- rapi, dan lain-lain. Aku memakai baju yang biasa-biasa saja, hanya kaos berlengan pendek berwarna hitam lalu celana _jeans_ panjang. Tak lupa jaket hitam-oranye kesayanganku.

Setelah selesai bersiap-siap, segera ku sambar kunci sepeda motor yang ada di meja. Aku bergegas menuruni tangga lalu berpamitan pada Tou-san dan Kaa-san. Kulihat mereka hanya cengar-cengir saja melihatku.

"Rapi sekali, mau kencan ya?" tanya Tou-san. Lagi-lagi Tou-san menggodaku.

"Mau kencan dengan Hinata-chan ya?" tanya sekaligus goda Kaa-san. Hah~ Sepertinya rumor yang di katakan Tou-san tadi telah menyebar.

"Kalau iya memangnya kenapa?" jawabku cuek.

"Cieee cieee... Yang mau PDKT!"

"Doa kan berhasil ya, Tou-san, Kaa-san!" Yah, buat apa menutup-nutupi acara jalan-jalanku dengan Hinata, toh itu kan memang benar.

"Iya, iya... PJ-nya jangan lupa ya?" kata Tou-san. Ini orang sudah tua, tapi tingkahnya masih seperti remaja. MRKB, Masa Remaja Kurang Bahagia. #di tendang Minato.

.

Aku bergegas menaikki sepeda motorku dan memakai helm. Lalu segera ku jalankan sepeda motor itu. Aku pun meninggalkan rumah yang penuh penggoda tadi. Yah, keluargaku memang suka sekali menggodaku, tak terkecuali kakek dan nenekku.

Baru 5 menit mengendarai sepeda motorku, aku sudah sampai di rumah Hinata. Kulihat pintu rumah itu agak terbuka. Aku pun segera turun dari sepeda dan berjalan ke depan pintu rumah itu. Ku ketuk pintu besar itu beberapa kali, tak lama kemudian munculah sesosok manusia yang memiliki wajah sangar khas klan Hyuuga. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Hyuuga Hiashi, calon mertuaku nanti, eh? Apa yang aku katakan barusan? Calon mertua? Yang benar saja!

"Ah, m-maaf paman, H-Hinata nya ada?" tanyaku dengan suara yang pelan dan tergagap-gagap.

Saat ini aku sedang ketakutan! Salah bicara sedikit saja mungkin aku sudah menjadi daging cincang, dan yang terburuk, aku akan menjadi daging kalengan. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku ngeri. Hiii~

"Kenapa kau menanyakan Hinata?" tanya paman Hiashi datar dan dingin.

"A-Ano, saya m-mau mengajaknya k-keluar." jawabku pelan dan tergagap-gagap –lagi-.

Saat ini jantungku rasanya akan lepas dari tempatnya, karena detak jantungnya terlalu cepat.

Dag-dig-dug-dor!

Sebentar lagi jantungku akan meledak. Semoga paman Hiashi mau berbaik hati padaku. Semoga saja...

"Baiklah, jaga baik-baik Hinata, jika sampai terjadi sesuatu padanya, akan ku penggal kepalamu!" kata paman Hiashi menakut-nakuti.

AH~! Leganya...

Dia tak memarahiku...

Terima kasih _Kami-sama_! Kau baik sekali! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!

.

Paman Hiashi segera masuk, mungkin memanggil Hinata. Aku mengelap keringat yang ada di pelipisku. Ternyata meminta izin pada seorang Hyuuga Hiashi itu penuh perjuangan! Aku bangga bisa mendapat restu untuk menikahi Hinata! Eh? Tunggu, meminta restu untuk menikahi Hinata?! Yang benar saja! Bicaraku mulai ngelantur lagi rupanya.

Mataku yang awalnya berputar-putar untuk melihat-lihat bagian luar Mansion Hyuuga ini tiba-tiba terhenti pada satu titik. Yaitu pada Hinata.

Astaga, dia benar-benar kelihatan cantik. Hanya dengan baju sederhana saja sudah membuatnya cantik, apalagi gaun pengantin. Eh? Apa yang aku pikirkan?! Lagi-lagi kebiasaan baruku datang. Ngelantur.

Baru saja jantungku berdetak normal, sekarang jantungku malah serasa tak berdetak. Tadi jantungku berdetaknya tak teratur, sekarang menjadi berhenti berdetak. Hah~ _Kami-sama_, apa yang harus aku lakukan?

Seperti kataku tadi, baju yang ia pakai itu sederhana, hanya dress yang panjangnya di atas lutut yang berlengan panjang berwarna biru muda dengan perpaduan warna lavender. Rambut panjangnya ia gerai dan di beri jepit rambut berwarna biru muda yang serasi dengan rambut indigo-nya. Cukup satu kata saja sudah bisa menjelaskan bagaimana Hinata sekarang.

'Cantik'

Cukup lama aku terdiam sambil terus memandangi Hinata. Kurasa dia juga terdiam sambil memperhatikanku. Cepat-cepat aku memalingkan wajahku. Aku lihat dia juga memalingkan wajahnya.

"Ah, k-kau sudah s-siap?" tanyaku terbata-bata, sambil menggaruk belakang kepalaku. Tiba-tiba saja aku menjadi salah tingkah di depan Hinata. Hinata sendiri malah menunduk sambil memainkan jari telunjuknya.

"S-sudah, k-kita bisa p-pergi sekarang, N-Naruto-kun."

"Yosh! Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi!" Aku hendak menarik tangan Hinata, tapi terhenti begitu saja ketika aku melihat paman Hiashi sedang memperhatikanku dengan tajam.

"Nanti mampirlah kemari, ada yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu." kata paman Hiashi. Dia lalu berbalik masuk kedalam rumah. Pintu pun di tutup. Aku menelan ludahku. Takut. Entah apa yang ingin di bicarakan paman Hiashi padaku. Semoga saja bukan sesuatu yang buruk.

"Naruto-kun, k-kita jadi pergi j-jalan-jalan kan?" tanya Hinata. Ah! Hampir saja lupa.

"Tentu saja. Ayo pergi!" ajakku, kali ini aku benar-benar menarik tangan Hinata.

"Naiklah!" kataku setelah aku naik ke sepeda motorku. Hinata segera naik ke sepeda motor. Kurasakan tangannya hanya berpegangan pada ujung jaketku.

Aku pun segera menarik kedua tangan Hinata agar melingkar di pinggangku.

"Tidak perlu malu-malu Hinata-chan." kataku agak berteriak, agar Hinata mendengarnya, karena sekarang aku sudah memakai helmku.

Dapat kurasakan Hinata mengangguk sambil memelukku. Hangat sekali.

"Baiklah! Jangan lepaskan pelukanmu Hinata-chan!"

Segera ku jalankan sepeda motorku. Perlahan-lahan kecepatan sepeda motorku bertambah tinggi. Membuat Hinata semakin mengencangkan pelukannya. Jantungku jadi kembali berdetak tak karuan lagi. Hatiku jadi berbunga-bunga, aku serasa terbang hingga langit ketujuh. Benar-benar bahagia. Sepertinya, aku sudah jatuh cinta pada gadis Hyuuga ini.

.

.

.

Akhirnya kami sampai di tempat tujuan. Pasar malam. Yah, beruntung sekali tadi aku mendengar ada pasar malam, jadi aku bisa mengajak Hinata pergi kesini.

Setelah memarkir sepeda motorku, aku segera mengajak Hinata masuk ke area pasar malam. Pasar malam itu ramai sekali. Kulihat ada banyak stan permainan dan yang lainnya disini. Ah~ Sudah lama aku tidak pergi ke pasar malam.

"Hinata-chan mau kemana dulu?" tanyaku pada Hinata.

"Umm... B-Bagaimana kalau ke stan p-permainan itu." tunjuk Hinata pada salah satu stan permainan. Ternyata stan permainan lempar bola. Aku harus membuat tumpukan kaleng itu jatuh semua dengan menggunakan bola. Jika berhasil, aku bisa mendapat hadiah.

Aku pun segera meminta beberapa bola pada penjaga stan itu. Sebelum aku melempar bola, Hinata sempat memberiku semangat. Ah~ Senangnya~

Aku tak boleh mengecewakan Hinata!

Aku melempar salah satu bola pada tumpukan kaleng. Dan yeay! Berhasil!

Aku melempar lagi bola yang tersisa, dan lagi-lagi kena!

Ini bola terakhirku, harus berhasil, dengan begitu, aku bisa mendapat hadiah!

Ku lempar bola terakhir itu ke tumpukan kaleng, dan...

Yeay! Berhasil!

Berhasil! Berhasil! Berhasil! Oh yeah! I did it! Berhasil!

Aku bersorak-sorak layaknya Dora the Explorer dalam hati. Aku menanyakan hadiah apa yang diinginkan Hinata, dan dia menunjuk boneka _kitsune_ atau rubah yang tergantung di atasku. Rubah berwarna oranye kecoklatan yang lucu dan menggemaskan.

Setelah mendapatkan boneka _kitsune_ itu, kami pun segera meninggalkan stan.

"Kenapa memilih boneka _kitsune_, Hinata-chan?" tanyaku tiba-tiba.

"Umm... M-Mungkin karena _kitsune_ itu mengingatkanku pada s-seseorang." jawab Hinata. Terlihat ada rona merah tipis di pipinya. Mengingatkannya pada seseorang? Siapa?

"Siapa?"

"... Siapa ya?" Hinata mengeluarkan tampang berpikirnya. Dia meletakkan jari telunjuk kanannya di dagu, sedang tangan kirinya memeluk boneka rubahnya itu dengan erat. Sepertinya Hinata hendak menggodaku. Dia berada di mode menyebalkan sekarang.

"Jangan menggodaku Hinata-chan." Sudah cukup aku di goda oleh Tou-san dan Kaa-san. Aku tak mau Hinata menggodaku juga.

"Hihihi... Apa kau benar-benar ingin tahu, Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata.

Aku hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"... S-Sebenarnya, boneka _kitsune_ ini m-mengingatkanku pada... pemuda yang berbaik hati mau memberiku b-boneka ini."

Aku bingung. Siapa sebenarnya yang dimaksud Hinata. Apa orang yang menjaga stan yang kami kunjungi tadi?

"Maksudmu, penjaga stan tadi?" tanyaku polos.

"B-Bukan, bukan dia!"

"Lalu siapa?"

Aku berusaha mencerna kata-kata Hinata tadi.

Apa yang dia maksud itu aku?

"Apa pemuda itu aku?" tanyaku lagi.

Hinata hanya mengangguk pelan. Dia menunduk dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik boneka rubahnya.

Aku tersenyum senang begitu mengetahui siapa pemuda itu. Senang sekali, karena pemuda itu adalah aku. Melihat Hinata memeluk boneka rubah itu erat, membuatku membayangkan aku adalah boneka rubah itu.

Aku sudah tak tahan lagi. Ingin sekali aku memeluk Hinata sekarang. Jadi segera ku peluk Hinata erat. Hinata tampak terkejut karena tiba-tiba aku memeluknya.

"Ah~ Hinata-chan, kau begitu manis kalau seperti itu!" kataku riang.

Aku tak sanggup lagi memendam perasaan ini. Aku akan menyatakannya sekarang juga. Aku segera melepas pelukanku. Kulihat Hinata hanya menunduk. Maka kuangkat dagunya, agar dia melihatku. Tatapanku berubah menjadi serius.

"Aku mencintaimu Hinata-chan..." kataku setengah berbisik.

Hinata melihatku dengan tatapan tak percaya. Tapi kemudian Hinata tiba-tiba memelukku dengan erat. "Aku juga mencintaimu... Naruto-kun..." katanya.

Betapa bahagianya aku mendengar pernyataan Hinata. Aku pun balik memeluk Hinata.

"Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku, Hinata-chan?" Dapat kurasakan Hinata mengangguk di dalam dekapanku.

Ah~ Pasti Tou-san dan Kaa-san benar-benar mendoakanku. _Kami-sama_, hari ini kau begitu baik sekali padaku. Terimakasih...

.

.

.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu yang cukup lama di pasar malam, akhirnya kami pulang. Aku pun mampir kerumah Hinata, untuk menemui paman Hiashi.

"Kau ternyata hebat. Nyalimu besar juga." kata paman Hiashi yang malah membuatku ketakutan. Nyaliku kini malah menciut gara-gara itu. Tidak lagi besar seperti kata paman Hiashi.

"I-Iya, paman, terimakasih. K-Kalau boleh tahu, apa y-yang ingin p-paman bicarakan?" Aku memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. "Ehem. Aku hanya ingin tahu, apa hubunganmu dengan Hinata."

DEG!

Sekarang apa yang harus aku katakan?

.

.

.

To Be Continued...

.

.

.

A/N:

Balas review dulu! Buat yang tidak login:

scorpion vx: Terima kasih reviewnya.

Maafkan saya scorpion vx-san, saya tidak bisa update cepat. Dan kemungkinan chapter depan akan telat lagi, hehehe. Mind to review again?

Takahashi yatsu: Untuk chapter ini humornya akan saya kurangi, tapi untuk chapter depan, saya usahakan untuk memperbanyak humornya -meski humor garing, hehehe- Terima kasih review-nya! Mind to review again?

Halo minna! Adakah yang masih mengingat saya? Pasti ada, meski cuma satu sekalipun. Maaf ya atas keterlambatan _update_. Saya update telat karena saya harus membuat _plot_ baru untuk fic ini, karena plot lamanya terlalu sederhana dan banyak sekali kesalahan.

Di chapter ini sudah dijelaskan kenapa Hinata jadi OOC kan? Semoga itu tidak mengecewakan reader-reader yang sudah terlanjur suka Hinata OOC di fic ini.

Kemungkinan chapter depan juga akan terlambat, jadi tolong maafkan saya ya minna! *bungkuk-bungkuk*

Sepertinya A/N ini sudah terlalu panjang dan berkelit-kelit, lebih baik segera saya akhiri saja A/N ini. Akhir kata saya ucapkan terima kasih dan...

REVIEW PLEASE!


	4. Chapter 4: 'Mendokusai' Things 2

A/N: Chapter 4 sudah diupdate! Maaf kalau telat! Gomen, gomen! *bungkuk-bungkuk*

True Feeling © Blue NaNadia

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: NaruHina

Genre: Romance, a little bit humor

Warning(!): OOC, Typo(s), Aneh, GaJe, dan warning-warning lainnya

Summary: Apa jawaban Naruto bisa memuaskan hati sang kepala keluarga Hyuuga? Apa Hiashi akan marah ketika tahu sang anak berhubungan dengan Naruto?

.

.

~'*'~

~ True Feeling ~

~'*'~

.

.

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

Enaknya aku jawab apa ya? Teman? Pacar? Sahabat? Calon suami? Eh? Lupakan yang terakhir itu. Lebih baik aku menjawab seperti ini saja, "T-Tadinya kami h-hanya t-teman, tapi s-sekarang, kami s-sudah resmi b-berpacaran." ucapku takut-takut.

"Oh, begitu rupanya. Jadi kau benar-benar menyukai anakku?"

"Tentu saja, saya benar-benar menyukai Hinata. Saya bukan sekedar menyukai Hinata, tapi mencintainya. Saya bersungguh-sungguh." entah mendapat kekuatan dari mana, aku menjadi lancar mengucapkan kalimat tadi. Mungkin karena kekuatan super bernama cinta...

"Kalau begitu, bisakah kau menunjukkan seberapa besar cintamu pada anakku?" apa? Harus ditunjukkan juga? B-Bagaimana caranya?

"A-Ah, apa harus ditunjukkan j-juga paman?" tanyaku tergagap-gagap lagi.

"Tentu!"

"Caranya?"

"Pikir saja sendiri!" pelit sekali! Setidaknya beritahulah contoh-contohnya paman Hiashi!

"Begini saja, kalau paman ada diposisiku, apa yang akan paman lakukan?" hehehe, aku pintar sekali! Kalau begini, aku bisa mengulur-ulur waktu dan membuat paman Hiashi yang berpikir. Ternyata aku tak sebodoh kata orang-orang.

"Tentu saja aku akan..." paman Hiashi mulai bingung. Dalam hati aku tertawa keras ketika melihat wajah bingung Hyuuga Hiashi. Sekali-kali wajah sangarnya itu harus diubah sedikit, biar tampak lucu.

"Aku akan..."

"Aku akan..."

"Aku akan... arghhh aku tidak tahu!" sepertinya paman Hiashi sudah menyerah. Nah, bagaimana kalau Naruto yang tampan ini menunjukkan kebolehannya sekarang?

Sedikit narsis tidak apa-apa kan?

"Kau jawab sendiri saja! Aku tidak tahu caranya!" ucap paman Hiashi dengan wajah kesalnya.

"Saya juga tidak tahu cara menunjukkan seberapa besar cinta saya pada Hinata, tapi, demi cinta Hinata, saya akan lakukan apapun untuknya. Saya akan lakukan apapun untuk membuat paman Hiashi merestui hubungan kami!" kataku dengan penuh semangat membara. Mungkin kata-kataku terlalu berlebihan, tapi aku tak peduli.

Kulihat wajah paman Hiashi. Ada sebuah senyuman dibibirnya. Eh? Dia tersenyum?

"Bagus. Kau lulus. Aku merestui hubunganmu dengan Hinata." apa aku salah dengar? Apa ada gangguan di telingaku?

YEAY!

"B-benarkah itu paman?" tanyaku. Paman Hiashi hanya mengangguk. Oh _Kami-sama_, I LOVE YOU FULL! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!

"Terimakasih paman! Aku benar-benar berterimakasih pada paman!"

"Ya, ya. Mulai sekarang kau boleh mampir kerumah ini kapan saja. Dan ajaklah Minato dan Kushina kemari. Meski hanya sekedar mengobrol saja."

"Lho? Paman kenal Tou-san dan Kaa-san?" tanyaku tak percaya.

"Tentu, mereka kan teman ku dulu."

"Oh begitu. Kalau begitu, saya pamit pulang dulu paman. Saya ingin segera memberitahu Tou-san dan Kaa-san kabar gembira ini."

"Lain kali datanglah lagi."

"Ya, saya permisi dulu paman." Aku segera membungkuk dan keluar dari Mansion Hyuuga yang megah. Aku pun menaikki sepeda motorku dan pulang. Dijalan aku tak henti-hentinya berteriak senang, sepeda motorku pun ku jalankan berbelok-belok, untung jalanan sedang sepi –sangat sepi-. Biarlah aku dikira gila atau sedang mabuk, karena itu memang benar. Aku gila dan mabuk karena cinta.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah, aku langsung saja memeluk Tou-san dan Kaa-san. Tak lupa, Karin yang sudah pulang dari acara jalan-jalan dengan kekasihnya juga ku peluk.

"Ada apa Naruto? Kenapa kau kelihatan senang sekali?" tanya Kaa-san.

"Kaa-san, pernyataan cintaku ke Hinata di terima!" kataku setengah berteriak. Wajahku berbinar-binar. Saat ini juga aku ingin berteriak. Memberitahu semua orang kalau aku sudah memiliki seorang kekasih.

"Wah, wah, wah... Berarti kita semua dapat PJ!" kata Tou-san senang.

"Bukan itu saja, tadi aku juga di restui oleh paman Hiashi! Dan aku bisa ke rumahnya kapan saja! Bahkan aku di suruh untuk mengajak Tou-san dan Kaa-san ikut juga!"

"Naruto! Kamu hebat! Kamu benar-benar pemberani!" kata Kaa-san sambil mengguncang-ngguncang badanku.

"Kau harus cepat besar! Dengan begitu, kami bisa menikahkan kau dengan Hinata!" kata Tou-san. Ah~ Tou-san, hal itu masih terlalu lama buat kami. Kami kan masih terlalu muda!

"Iya, kami ingin segera punya cucu, Naruto! Jadi cepatlah menikah! Lalu segera punya anak!" Kaa-san benar-benar semangat kalau sedang membicarakan tentang cucu. "Maunya sih begitu..." kataku pelan, bahkan bisa di katakan gumaman. Mengutarakan pendapat boleh saja kan?

"Kalau begitu, besok kau menikah dengan Hinata!" kata Tou-san tiba-tiba. Mataku terbelalak kaget. Karin malah tertawa terbahak-bahak dan Kaa-san hanya tersenyum puas. Bangga pada keputusan suami tercintanya.

"Eh? Tidak bisa! Kami ini masih SMA! Belum boleh menikah, Tou-san!" cegahku dengan wajah sangat terkejut.

"Kenapa tidak boleh?" tanya Karin.

"Ya tidak boleh! Kemarin aku lihat di televisi, pelajar yang sudah menikah itu tidak boleh ikut ujian! Kalau tidak ikut ujian kan tidak bisa lulus!" ujarku dengan penuh penekanan di tiap katanya. Agar terdengar meyakinkan.

"Begitu ya? Ya sudahlah kalau begitu. Kita undur saja. Setelah kau lulus SMA, kami akan menikahkanmu dengan Hinata!"

Bukannya aku menolak dinikahkan dengan Hinata, tapi aku takut Hinata akan _shock_ berat ketika tahu kalau Tou-san dan Kaa-san akan menikahkanku dengannya. Lagipula, kami kan baru berpacaran, hehehe..

Yah~ Yang bisa aku lakukan sekarang hanya menunggu. Dan karena besok libur, aku pun menghabiskan waktu yang tersisa dengan telepon-teleponan dengan Hinata.

Hari ini benar-benar hari bahagia ku! _Kami-sama_, terimakasih banyak!

.

.

.

Naruto POV

Seperti kata Tou-san, setelah aku dan Hinata lulus SMA, Tou-san langsung saja merencanakan pernikahan kami dengan paman Hiashi. Paman Hiashi dan keluarga Hinata setuju, begitu juga dengan keluargaku. Semuanya setuju. Tak terkecuali aku dan Hinata.

Dan disinilah aku, di sebuah tempat pernikahan. Acara sudah berlangsung sejak tadi. Sekarang acaranya sudah berakhir. Aku dan Hinata sedang asyik mengobrol dengan teman-teman. Hal yang paling aku takutkan telah terjadi. Semua teman-temanku menggodaku dan Hinata. Ah~ Betapa malunya aku sekarang. Tapi perasaan bahagiaku masih jauh lebih banyak dibandingkan rasa maluku.

Ugh, lain kali aku akan belajar menutup mulutku, aku akan belajar tidak mengutarakan pendapatku pada Tou-san dan Kaa-san, atau akan terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan. Seperti pernikahan mendadak dan terlalu cepat ini.

Tapi, aku tetap senang. Aku bersyukur bisa memiliki Tou-san yang MRKB itu. Berkat Tou-san, aku bisa menikah dengan Hinata. Terimakasih, Tou-san!

Naruto POV End

.

.

.

Ten Years Later...

Hari itu adalah hari Minggu. Naruto dan Hinata sedang tidak ada pekerjaan. Sebenarnya Hinata punya, tapi ia menyerahkan pekerjaan-pekerjaannya itu pada asistennya, Sakura, yang merupakan sahabatnya sedari sekolah dasar.

Sejak lulus kuliah, Hinata memutuskan untuk membuka kembali butik milik ibunya yang sudah lama tutup karena pemiliknya meninggal.

Karena hari itu adalah hari libur, Naruto dan Hinata menyempatkan diri untuk jalan-jalan bersama dengan anaknya, Hikari. Gadis berumur 6 tahun itu kelihatan sangat bersemangat. Hikari memiliki sifat yang mirip dengan Naruto. Rambutnya pun pirang layaknya ayahnya itu. Tapi, matanya adalah mata lavender pucat seperti Hinata. Rambutnya pun dimodel seperti sang ibu, rambut panjang dengan poni rata.

Mereka bertiga berjalan menuju taman Konoha. Hikari berjalan diantara Naruto dan Hinata, dengan tangan kanan digenggam Naruto dan tangan kiri digenggam Hinata.

"Tou-chan, Kaa-chan, ayo duduk di bangku itu!" tunjuk Hikari pada bangku taman dibawah pohon sakura yang sedang berbunga.

"Ayo!" balas Naruto dan Hinata bersamaan. Mereka pun segera duduk dibangku yang dimaksud Hikari.

"Kaa-chan, bunga sakura itu indah ya?" kata Hikari. Mata lavendernya menatap kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura yang berterbangan. Hinata hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan sang anak.

"Tapi, menurutku bunga lavender dan bunga matahari jauh lebih indah daripada sakura!" ucap Hikari dengan penuh semangat.

"Menurut Tou-chan, bunga lavender dan bunga matahari memang sangatlah indah!" ujar Naruto tak kalah semangat. Dia lalu menoleh kearah Hinata. Yang ditatap hanya menunduk menyembunyikan rona merah dipipinya.

"Kalau menurut Kaa-chan, bunga mana yang paling indah?"

"Umm, bunga matahari." balas Hinata dengan bibir yang membentuk senyuman. Dia lalu mengelus-elus rambut Hikari.

"Kenapa bunga matahari?" tanya Hikari yang kelihatan sangat antusias.

"Karena bunga matahari itu mengingatkan Kaa-chan pada Tou-chan. Karena mereka sama-sama kuning!" jawab Hinata sambil tertawa pelan.

"Kalau Tou-chan, bunga apa yang paling indah?" kini giliran Naruto yang ditanya.

"Ya, tentu saja lavender! Karena lavender mengingatkan Tou-chan pada Kaa-chan. Mereka kan sama-sama ungu!"

"Apanya yang ungu?" gumam Hinata sambil memperhatikan seluruh tubuhnya.

"Naruto-kun, apa yang ungu di tubuhku ini? Bajuku warnanya biru, rambutku warnanya indigo, kulitku putih, jadi apa yang ungu?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Matamu itu kan warnanya ungu!"

"Ini bukan ungu, tapi ungu pucat!"

"Tapi kan tetap ungu!"

"Tapi itu beda!"

"Sama!"

"Beda!"

Dan dimulailah pertengkaran Naruto dan Hinata yang berselisih pendapat tentang warna mata Hinata.

"Tou-chan kok jadi bertengkar dengan Kaa-chan sih?" tanya Hikari yang merasa dilupakan oleh orang tuanya.

"Eh? Maaf Hikari-chan!" kata Naruto dan Hinata bersamaan. Mereka pun cepat-cepat memeluk Hikari. Takut kalau gadis kecil itu akan menangis. Tapi bukannya menangis, Hikari justru menguap lebar.

"Hikari-chan mengantuk ya?" tanya Hinata. Hikari hanya mengangguk. Hinata pun menyuruh Hikari untuk tidur di pangkuan Hinata. Hikari menurut saja. Dan dalam waktu singkat, Hikari sudah terlelap di pangkuan Hinata.

"Lucunya Hikari kalau sedang tidur..." ucap Naruto sambil mengelus rambut Hikari dengan lembut.

"Lucu seperti Kaa-chan-nya kalau sedang kesal." Naruto mencubit pipi Hinata. Sebuah cengiran khas super ceria ditunjukkan Naruto pada Hinata, seolah-olah meminta maaf karena ia mencubit pipi Hinata.

"Naruto-kun!"

"Iya, Hinata-chan~" Naruto terkekeh saat Hinata memukul pelan lengannya.

"Oh, iya Naruto-kun, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu."

"Mau bertanya apa Hinata-chan~"

"Aku ingin tahu siapa Shion itu?" tatapan Hinata berubah tajam. Membuat Naruto bergidik ngeri.

"S-Shion? Hinata-chan kenal dari siapa?" Naruto bertanya dengan takut-takut.

"Dari Sakura-chan."

"Hinata-chan benar-benar ingin tahu?"

"Ya."

"Tapi jangan marah ya nanti!"

"Iya!"

"Dia itu... cinta pertamaku."

Hinata tak membalas ucapan Naruto, sepertinya menunggu Naruto mengucapkan kalimat selanjutnya.

"Dia itu mirip denganmu, tapi yang mirip hanya luarnya saja, tapi sifat, kalian berbeda."

"Lalu apa yang terjadi dengan kalian?" tanya Hinata.

"Dulunya kami berpacaran, tapi kami putus, karena ternyata dia hanya memanfaatkanku saja."

"Awalnya aku kira dia adalah gadis yang baik, tapi ternyata sebaliknya. Dia diam-diam menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain dibelakangku. Dan dia sedikit demi sedikit memerasku. Maksudku, dia menghabiskan uang yang kupunya." Naruto meneruskan kalimatnya.

"Jadi begitu..." Hinata jadi lega. Ia tersenyum karena tahu bahwa Naruto sudah tak berhubungan lagi dengan Shion.

"Kau cemburu ya Hinata-chan!" goda Naruto. Sebuah senyum jahil dibibir Naruto membuat Hinata merona.

"T-Tidak!" jawab Hinata sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari Naruto.

"Bilang saja iya!" Naruto masih saja menggoda Hinata.

"Aku bilang tidak ya tidak, Naruto-kun!"

"Hahaha.. Kau ini Hinata-chan! Lucu sekali kalau sedang kesal."

Biarkanlah sepasang suami istri yang sedang saling menggoda itu berduaan. Eh, maksudnya bertiga, karena ada Hikari yang sedang tidur. Dan sepertinya Naruto berhasil menggoda Hinata, buktinya Hinata sampai pingsan. Pingsan karena pipinya yang _chubby_ itu dicium oleh Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OWARI**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Balesan review buat yang gak log in:**

**scorpion vx: Maaf chapter 4-nya telat update. Wah, wah, wah, sepertinya Hiashi gak sekedar ngerjai Naruto, hehehe. Arigatou sudah mereview!**

**Manguni 1: Hinata jadi pemberani? Wah, author kok tidak sadar ya, hehehe. Terimakasih untuk review-nya!**

**Guest 1: Maaf kalau chara yang ada di fic ini berubah-ubah, maklum author bingung saat ngerjain fic ini, kekurangan ide. Nah, ini sudah lanjut. Arigatou telah mereview.**

**Manguni 2: Jawabannya Naruto adalah... liat aja sendiri#plak. Terimakasih telah mereview!**

**Guest 2: Chapter 4 sudah datang. Maaf kalau nunggunya lama. Arigatou review-nya!**

**Dan: Ini sudah dilanjut. Maaf kalau telat. Terima kasih sudah mereview!**

**A/N:**

**Halo minna~! Chapter 4 sudah update *meski telat banget*! Bagaimana? Bagus tidak? Memuaskan tidak? Jelek ya? Pasti iya. Maklum lah, aku kan Author baru, jadi masih dalam tahap belajar, lagipula saat ini NaNa sedang UKK, jadi dibatasi main internetnya. Hehehe...**

**Chapter 4 kurang panjang ya? Ending-nya ngegantung ya? Kalau iya, tolong maafkan aku reader-reader sekalian. Menurut reader-san, apa perlu aku buatkan sekuel?**

**Jawab lewat review ya?**

**Sekaligus berkomentar tentang chapter ini.**

**Dan beribu-ribu terima kasih aku persembahkan pada reader yang mau mereview fic-ku dari chapter 1-4. Aku juga berterima kasih pada silent reader-silent reader yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fic-ku^^**

**Sekali lagi terima kasih*ojigi***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jadi adakah yang berminat untuk mereview chapter terakhir?**


End file.
